


the world outside

by Lilly_C



Series: Sunshine Challenge [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Made forprompt 1of sunshine_challenge on DW.
Series: Sunshine Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811263
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	the world outside

**Author's Note:**

> The stock image used is from image searches. A man playing guitar with a red backdrop, the text is from Into The Red by The Living End.
> 
> Also available on DW ([here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/260454.html)) and the [full size - 1920x1080](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pkc_creative/12286017/1434089/1434089_original.png)


End file.
